Baby A
by kitkathrine
Summary: Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz have always been in love. But when Aria gets pregnant and A finds out... all hell breaks loose! Will Ezra still love Aria? Can Aria and the girls stay alive
1. Chapter 1

I lay down on Ezra's lap and thought to myself, wow I'm in love with my English teacher. Ever scene that day, two years ago, in that bar I guess I never really thought of him as " ". But right here, right now, in this moment I was.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

I looked up and into Ezra's amazingly green eyes, "I feel bad."

Ezra laughed a little then said, "About what?"

"I caused all this to happen to you, you don't have a job and your mother-"

Ezra sighed, "Aria, its fine it's not all your fault I chose to stay with you. Ok? Darling I love you and I chose love over a silly job."

"I know, but I also know you love teaching."

He leaded over and kissed my forehead. Ezra smelled like old spice, it was my favorite. I didn't want this moment to end, just to be in his arms and for him just to love me. But I knew I had to address the problem in front of us, "Ezra…."

"Hm?"

"Ok, so I think we have learned that it's better if I tell you things right away…. right?"

"Right."

"So, I need to tell you something…" I took a deep breath as Ezra grabbed my hand.

"you can tell me anything baby."

I smiled and tried not to tear up, "I know. But sometimes if I don't stay it, it doesn't seem real!"

-A had found her way into Ezra's life too. He now had stated to get –A messages, I don't understand why though. Ezra didn't even know Ally, Right? But for once the thought of –A had slipped my mind and I just kept repeating how I was going to tell Ezra the news.

"Aria? Come on what's going on your scaring me!" Ezra said making his voice lower

I looked him dead in the eye but couldn't hold it for long so I broke the stare and looked at our hands. They were locked together and seemed never to be unbroken.

Then, without another thought the worlds spilled out of my mouth, "Ezra, I'm pregnant."

He laughed, I knew he'd take it as a joke! I grabbed my purse not saying a word to Ezra, I could feel his eyes on me, like sun rays. When I got my purse I pulled out a small plastic bag, in the bag help the positive pregnancy test. Ezra's face was so angry I was scared he was going to hit me.

"I'm sorry Ezra! I should have been on birth control! I'm… I know you'll have two kids! I'm

sorry-"

"Go." He said interrupting me. I must of looked at him funny because the next moment he was screaming, "GET OUT NOW! I SAID LEAVE!"

"Ezra, please! Can we just talk this threw!"

"No! Maggie's coming over with Malcolm later and I don't need my pregnant girlfriend here!"

"WHAT GIRLFRIEND!? BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL AM NOT YOURS ANYMORE!" I said storming out of his apartment. The part that hurt the most is he didn't come after me.

School was no better. Hanna wouldn't leave me alone about why I was late for school that day. I hadn't told the girls I was pregnant yet, if they reacted anything like Ezra I would never tell them.

"Ariaaa," Emily said walking up to me, "Have you seen Page?" I shook my head, no.

"Damn it! She won't answer my calls or text and I haven't seen her all day! You don't think-"

"No Emily, I promise, -A didn't get Page again." I said as I put my hand on her shoulder, "-A knows your no longer the weak link."

Emily sighed, then opened her locker, "I hope your right."

"I'm always right!" I joked, then I felt it, all the sudden I felt so sick.

"Aria you ok?"

"W-what? Oh yeah I'm fine, I just feel sick." I said grabbing the side of the water fountain beside Emily's locker.

"You look really pail." She said brushing the hair out of my eyes. Just then the bell rang. "Aria are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me… um.. go to class maybe Page will be there!" I said trying not to throw up. It had to be morning sickness I mean it was only 2nd period. Emily hesitated. "Go!" I said "I'll be fine I promise.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Ok, well if you're sure." Emily said walking off to class, looking back one more time before walking in the math room door.

Not knowing what else to do I went to the bathroom, made sure no one was there, when in one of the stalls, and puked. Then as I sat on the bathroom floor and cleaned myself up I heard someone walk in.

I tried to be as quit as I could, but then I heard a deep male voice call out into the dead silence, "Aria, I know you're here." Just as this was said the lights flickered off. This is when I stared to panic.

"Hey come on turn the lights back on." I said sharply, "This isn't funny!" Just then I heard the fist bathroom stall door being kicked in. I peeked out the crack of mine and all I could see in the darkness was an iron A on a rod, it looked like it was just pulled out of a fire place and ready to be burnt into something.

"HELP! SCENCER! HANNAH! EM-" I screamed as the man kicked open my door. I couldn't see his face, due to a ski mask covering it, but he looked very familiar. "Please don't hurt me!" I cried before the man grabbed me by the throat and threw me on the floor.

Then he whispered in my ear, "Scream and this knife slits your throat." Then just as he said that he turned me over to my back lifted my shirt up and pressed the painfully hot A against my bear back until it drue blood. I couldn't help but scream, I'm sure from the outside it sounded like someone was being murdered…. But wasn't I?

**Hi! Ok so there is chapter 1 hoped you liked it and comment for more to come! I'm sorry for spelling errors and stuff like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

"STOP SCREAMING!" The man yelled as he smashed my face against the ground. I cried as blood dripped out of my nose and my back. He removed the scolding iron "A" from my back. Then stood up and walked over to the sink. He turned on the cold water and placed the, still, burning red "A" under it. The A's glow went out with load hissing and cracking. I was laying there in the dark telling myself to get up but soon I felt the man's hands on me again. This time they were cold and wet. I think he was holding a towel to my new burnt mark.

"P-please! Please don't kill me!" I cried

The man dug his oddly sharp fingernails into my wound, causing me to scream. Then I heard the door fly open and the man's footsteps running out the door, followed by a darkness that blanketed my eyes.

"She's waking up." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Aria!"

"Hannah! Shh!"

"Sorry…"

As I opened my eyes I saw my 3 best friends, Hannah, Spencer, and Emily, by the side of my bed looking at me.

"Sorry, Aria." Hanna said less sorry then she was happy. "Did I wake you?"

"oh no. I was coming to me senses anyway." I said smiling not realizing what excruciating pain I was in until I shifted my back a little. I yelped, causing the other girls to jump.

Spencer put her hand on my shoulder, "Aria, don't try and move it's just going to make things worse."

"You have a nasty scar of you back! It looks like and A!" Hanna added, which caused her to get a glare from the other girls. "What! It's true! And that guy who did it to you we think it might be-"

"Hanna! Enough!" Spencer said sharply cutting her off.

I cocked my head. "No! Tell me guys fill me in!" I looked at the clock it was 6:oo pm, wow I had been out of it for a long time.

"Ok," Emily started, "So I went to math class and you know, sat down, got out last night's homework, the normal. Then it was like 20 minutes into class and you still hadn't come in."

Spencer continued for her, "So then I asked Emily where you were, and she said check the bathroom. So, I did so. When I got to the hallway, I heard screaming. So, I ran to the bathroom and saw you, a bloody mess on the floor, and this black figure hovering over you. He ran before I could get a good look at him."

I looked at the white bed sheets, "Wow, That's a lot to take in. Do my parents and Ezra know?"

"Your mom and dad came when you first got here around 10:00am, but we had to come after school. They wouldn't let us come see you. I fucking sucked." Hanna said.

"What about Ezra?" I repeated.

Emily looked at the others, "I texted him."

"And…" I said looking nervous.

"He texted me back saying he was busy."

I bit my lip trying not to cry, "Oh, yeah he does have Malcolm over."

Spencer sat on my bed, "Aria, what's going on? Why all the sudden is –A after you and now Ezra hates you."

"You can tell us anything!" Hanna said while sitting on Spencer's lap causing her to make a loud "Ooph!"

I tried to smile, "This isn't how I wanted to tell you guys."

"Tell us what?" Emily asked

I took a deep breath then said, "I'm pregnant." Spencer looked like she had just been stabbed in the heart with 6ft long sword. Emily's mouth dropped open, and Hanna, well Hanna was smiling, surprisingly.

"THAT'S AMAZING ARIA!" Hanna said hugging me, causing great pain in my back, "oh sorry. BUT YOU AND EZRA ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS AND ITS GOING TO BE SOOOO CUTE."

Spencer looked at Hanna like she was crazy "Shut the fuck up!"

"What did you just say to me?" Hanna said turning around to Spencer.

"You heard me! Obviously you don't know a thing about teenage pregnancy! Aria," Spencer said turning to me, "How could you be so careless! Now –A is going to be on are asses even more!"

"Well if you would shut up about it maybe –A wouldn't find out!"

Emily butted in, "And what happens when you start showing?!"

"Then I'll worry about that when the time comes!" Then we all looked up and saw him. The last person I wanted to see right now but there he was. Ezra walked in and looked at the other girls.

"Um, Hi." He said looking at us, "could I talk to Aria alone please?" They all nodded and left the room. "Aria Im s-"

"Where's Malcolm?" I intrupted

"He's in the waiting room, now, Listen, Aria I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"So… I got you something to make it up to you."

"Ezra…"

"No, No, Now listen. I want to be a good father! I have two children now and I'm going to be the best dad ever! It just overwhelmed me… you know… I don't have a job and now I have one more mouth to feed!"

"I can help! I'm going to get a job maybe even two!"

"No Aria! I can take care of us!" I rolled my eyes and kissed him

"I love you so much! Please never leave me like that again!"

"I won't. I promise!" He said as he pulled out a gold heart locked, "This, baby, is for you." He put the locked on me and then, carefully lifted up my shirt. Only causing me to slightly wimpier. "I should have been there for you. –A even told me so." I cocked my head.

"what do you mean?"

"I got a text from –A that read, One Baby, Two baby fried up mama. Better watch out Ezra I got your bitch in my hands now."

"Yeah, well they sure did leave their mark." I said laughing.

Ezra laid in my bed with me just as my mom and dad walked in making him jump up.

"Hello Ezra." My mom said.

"what are you doing here?" My dad asked him.

Ezra looked at me. I wasn't ready to tell my parents yet, I knew they'd freak out and kick me out.

"Um, I wanted to make sure my girlfriend was ok."

"Ok well I think you should leave now." My dad said opening the door.

"Dad!"

"Not the time Aria." Byron, basically, yelled as Ezra walked out.

I waited until Ezra was gone then turned to my dad and yelled at him, "Dad I know you don't like him but your going to have to warm up to him, trust me!"

"Young lady! I'm your father! I don't have to do anything you say!"

"Byron.. shes in the hospital!" My mom said kissing my forehead and putting a "get well soon" balloon beside my bed.

I smiled, "thanks mom."

**Are the chapters too short? I think Ima start making them longer! Alright well me and my friend Ayoungnovelist are writing a story! Go check out her stories! There amazing and please rate ;) thank ya very much! u/4494627/Ayoungnovelist**


	3. Chapter 3 (Rewritten)

**(Chapter 3 Rewritten) Because I'm a fucking idiot… sorry everyone I swear I'll get better at this. I'll start proof reading…**

3 Days Later, Saturday

I lay on Ezra's couch while he was online looking for job interviews.

"Ezra it hurts." I wined. It was about 9:00 in the morning and I had slept over at Ezra's that night. My dad thinking I was staying at Emily's said that would be fine.

"Baby, I know it does. Morning sickness is a bitch! But trust me we'll get threw it together I promise!" he walked over to the couch, sat down with me, and hugged me.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Then Ezra was quite.

"what's wrong?"

"We need to tell your parents…" He murdered

"No! Ezra please no!" I must have looked and sounded terrified because gave me a look of worry.

"Aria I didn't mean right now but soon. You're going to start showing."

"I'm scared"

"Honey I know," He said kissing me on the lips. "But the sooner the better."

"But the girls haven't even warmed up to the fact yet."

"Maybe that's for the best!"

"what do you mean?"

"If and when –A finds out then the real trouble starts!"

"Well I'm going to start showing."

"I know but until then-"

"Ezra!" I said cutting him off, "I want to talk it over eith my best friends my best friends I'm pregnant. –A doesn't control my life!"

Ezra sighed, "Fine, but I still think we need to tell your parents soon."

I cried into Ezra chest and he rubbed my back. To be honest I was terrified of my parents and now that there not together, I'll get an ear full from both of them.

Once I settled down, I finally gathered my words, "Ok let's go to my dad's house, and tell him."

"Are you sure baby? We don't have to rush into anything!"

"No I'm sure!"

"Ok well hop in my car."

"Ok." I said as I slowly walked to Ezra's car. We got in and drove to my dad's house. Not a word said to one another. I was holding on to Ezra's hand so tight that I cut off the circulation, as we walked inside the house. There was my dad sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He looked out at us from the top of the newspaper. Before I could even say anything he was already yelling.

"Aria what did I you? I don't want Fitz in my house!"

"Dad his names Ezra!" Ezra just stood there awkwardly, me still holding his hand.

My dad put the paper down and crossed his legs.

"So what is it you want then?" he said taking a sip of coffee.

"Mr. Montgomery," Ezra said taking a step closer to him. "I know you don't approve of me and Aria's relationship, but could we please try to get along?"

This caused my dad to laugh, "Get along? No! I can't stand you Fitz! You know that! And if you lay another HAND on my daughter I'll have the cops after you so fast, It'll make your head spin!" Dad got up and shoved Ezra. Ezra shoved him back. This surprised me, I've never really seen Ezra get violent with another person.

"Byron don't you touch me!"

Dad shoved Ezra into the coffee tabling, causing the table and Ezra to fall over.

"DAD!" I screamed and ran over to Ezra helping him up.

"ARIA YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!" My dad said trying to pull me away from Ezra.

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE YOU KNOW WHY? EZRA IS GOING TO BE A FATHER WITH MY BABY! THAT'S RIGHT IM PREGNANT!"

Everyone was quite. My dad walked into the kitchen. I heard him pick up the wall phone and dial a number. Ezra kissed the top of my head as we waited for my dad to return, or something to happen. Then we heard part of my dad's phone conversation.

"Yeah, Hi. It's Byron. I need you to come over. Aria and Ezra are here. We need to have a talk. Ok. Bye." Then he re-entered the room. "Aria, Your mother coming over. We're all going to have a talk."

**I know I suck. This update is SOOOO short but I'm currently in a play, writing 3 fanfictions (including 1 colab), and trying to raise my school grades. I promise I'll update this story as soon as i get time. Updates are probably going to be either, ever week or ever 2 weeks. Thanks for all your feed YEAH PS!**

**Ok so I have a youtube its called dipthisshitup! GO LOOK IT UP PLZZZZZ I make trailers for my fanfics and stuff like that **


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the couch next to Ezra. My mom and dad sitting in the chairs across from us.

"So what is it we need to talk about? I thought we already discussed the Aria and Ezra problem. We aren't starting that up again are we?" My mom asked looking at me dead in the eye.

"No mom." I muttered under my breath. Then I looked at my dad, "I can't do this. Dad don't make me tell her, not like this." Tears slid down my cheeks. I wanted so bad just to burry my face in Ezra's chest and cry. But I knew that wouldn't be a good idea with my parents less than 3 feet away from us. To my surprise, Ezra did wipe the tears from my face and kiss my cheek.

"Ezra!" My dad barked "I want you to tell Ella if Aria wont."

"For the love of god Byron! Just tell me what's going on with my daughter."

Ezra spoke up, "Aria is pregnant with my baby."

There was an icy cold silence. Tears broke from my mother's glassy stair in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm sorry." She looked at me then at Ezra.

"I wish you two the best, but don't ask me to support you with any kind of money."

"I wasn't going to ask for money." I said, placing my hand on my stomach in a motherly way.

"Good." She paused, "I'm disappointed in you Aria. Ok, well, it's time for me to leave. Good bye Byron… and Ezra." I could tell she still had tears in her eyes as she walked out of the house and into her car. My dad waited until my mom was gone before he spoke again.

"Aria go pack your stuff."

"Your kicking me out now too?" Ezra turned and looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "Ezra, I didn't mean it like that-"

"I know." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Go pack now!" My dad yelled

"Ok ok, Ezra I'll meet you in the car."

Ezra cocked his head, "Don't you need help?"

"No, but I will need help finding a place to live."

"We can talk about that later." Ezra said obviously meaning he was uncomfortable talking about the subject with my dad in the room. I go up to my room while Ezra goes out to the car. I grab an old suitcase from my closet and pack my some close, pictures, and my books. Then I saw the stuffed lamb my dad gave me. I had to take it, the baby might want it someday. It was awkward going downstairs and out the door. My dad wasn't in sight, no goodbye, no good luck, just silence. I walked to Ezra's car and got in. His face was cold and stiff.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He held up his phone. It read,

I know about your little mistake. Trust me, it will be your last. Oh and morning pains are a bitch.

-A

"Aria, A knows." He said hugging me.

"I think I should get an abortion."

"Aria! No not all the sudden! I know it's only been 4 days but I'm not one to just go and kill off babies."

"Well I mean when I told you-"

"Ok why do you keep bringing that up?!"

"BECAUSE YOU KICKED ME OUT!"

"There's no reason to yell at me."

"I'm sorry." I said kissing his lips, "But this hasn't been easy on me either, darling."

"I know. But what now?! A knows how are we going to keep you and the baby safe."

"We just have to keep trying. We can't let –A see are weak side."

"Your right." He said kissing me then starting up the car.

"So where am I going to live?" I asked confused about earlier at my old house.

"With me."

I smiled, I liked that idea. A lot. "Ok, sounds great."

"And Aria, listen, unless you're at school, or with me, I don't want you leaving by yourself. ok?"

"Why?!"

"-A knows now. It's not safe."

I sighed, "Ok. I won't go out. But what if I'm with the girls?"

"That's when you get in the most trouble!" Ezra laughed a little, then started to drive out of my old houses driveway.

"Fine. But do you think maybe we could all do something? Like grab lunch or something. I haven't had time to talk to them that much about everything." I hadn't been at school for the last three days because I was out "sick". I was sick, but only with morning sickness.

"Sure." Ezra said checking the digital green clock on the dashboard. "But it's only 10:30am."

"Maybe we could grab lunch with them?"

"Ok, text them." He said putting his one free hand on my, still sore, back and the other on the steering wheel. He glanced over at me while I was getting my phone out. I smiled at him then went back to texting the girls. Ezra kept looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He traced the -A scar on my back with his finger then felt over the fingernail mark. I tried not to wince. "I'm sorry. But that scar, it bothers me. If we could just find a fit to that fingernail mark…"

"Ezra that's crazy! And even if we did find a match then what?" I said still texting.

"We're one step closer to being safe."

"Maybe. Oh, and the girls want to meet at the coffee shop, like, right now."

"Ok." Ezra said dropping the topic. We drove to the coffee shop, filling the awkward silences with the blaring radio of old hits from the 80's. As we pulled up to the coffee shop, we saw Mona standing outside. Just waiting. Watching. Us maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

"Aria and Mr. Fitz!" Mona practically screamed as we got out of the car.

"Hi Mona." Me and Ezra said at the same time.

"So what are you two doing out of that old stuffy apartment and outside?"

"It's not stuffy!" I snapped at her.

Ezra wrapped his arm around my waist and answered Mona's questions, "We're going to meet the girls here for lunch."

Mona flashed us a smile. "Oh well I won't waist anymore of your time." Mona started to walk away then she turned back. "Oh and congratulations!" She flashed us the same evil smile then contained to walk away. I looked at Ezra, he comforted me with a kiss.

"It's ok," he said. "we all knew Mona was still part of the -A team. She can't hurt you! I won't let her! Now lets go inside and not worry anymore, ok?"

"Ok." I sighed and we locked hands and walked inside. The girls were inside at a table as soon as they saw me the jumped up and hugged me, well Emily and Hanna did. Spencer did move. In fact she didn't look away from her book. While Emily and Ezra talked, me and Hanna went over and sat down with Spencer.

"Hi Spencer." I said timidly.

She looked at me with anger. "They didn't tell me you were coming."

"Spencer! Aria is our friend!" Hanna snapped at her.

"Spencer I'm sorry." I said lowering my voiced.

"Sorry?!" She said slamming her boom down, "How could you Aria! This is a child your bringing into are hell of a life! Do your really think us moving away is going to stop -A? No! -A will find her ways to get to us. And now that we know red coat has planes train and cars, who knows how far they'll travel to destroy us!"

"Spencer how could you say that? I mean sure Aria fucked up, but that could have been me and Caleb. Just the other week we forgot protection but I got lucky! Now Aria wants to keep the baby and us being her best friends we need to support her and keep her safe. Just like, I'm sure, Ezra will do!"

Spencer looked at Hanna long after she'd finished talking, not saying a word.

"Look guys," I said filling the awkward pause. "Not that this helps but -A knows I'm pregnant. So does Mona." Hanna gasped and put a comforting hand on my knee "Well Mona's part of the -A team so I'd suspect she does!" Spencer said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Also my dad kicked me out... And my mom... She didn't say to much about the mater at hand, she just seemed upset. So I'm living with Ezra."

"Aria what did you expect?" Spencer said "For you to be my friend and not my enemy! Spencer I know I messed up, but I mean for the love of god your joined the -A team with out telling us!" Emily and Ezra walked over in the middle of my rampage.

"Woah woah woah! What's going on?" Emily said sitting on the other side of me that Hanna wasnt sitting on. Ezra stood behind us on the couch.

"ARIA YOUR LUCKY I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS PUT ON THE A TEAM AND NOT YOURSELF!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Me and Emily said at the same time.

"It means that maybe next time, you'll think before you'll act." Spencer said starting to rise from her seat.

"No spencer!" Emily practically screamed, now the whole coffee shop looking at us. "Why can't you just be here for Aria? I mean sure I'm upset and scared but I'm happy for her too! Just like if this was happening to you." Spencer shrugged and just glared at me.

"Ezra I think we should head out." I said looking at him with tears in my eyes. Why was this so common lately, me looking at Ezra like a lost puppy and him being my shinning knight.

"Me too." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Bye everyone." I looked around at my 3 best friends. The thing that hurt the most was Spencer pretended I wasn't even there when me and Ezra left. I hugged Emily and Hanna but Spencer just sat there.

That night at about 11:30 the phone rang, making me and Ezra jump out of a deep sleep. Ezra sat there for no more than a second then got up and answered the phone.

"Hello? Yeah... Who is this? Oh... Um when? Next week? Monday. Ok. Why are you calling so late. Well I have a life to! Yes I know. Ok bye." Ezra hung up the phone rubbed his eyes then crawled back into bed with me.

"Who was that?" I said punctuating every word with a kiss.

"Maggie. She wants Malcolm to come over next Monday."

"So she called you at 11:00 to ask you this?"

"There are reasons why we still arn't together."

I laughed and we made out before falling back to sleep. The alarm woke me and Ezra up for school. Well Ezra for another day of job interviews, and me for school. As I picked out my outfit for the day the morning sickness hit, hard, again. I ran to the bathroom. Ezra, quickly following me, held my hair back and rubbed my back as I threw up. I cleaned myself up and hugged Ezra in the middle of the bathroom.

"I'll be ok Aria. I won't ever let you go."

I smiled then looked at the time. "Well it looks like your going to have to. Or ill be late for school!" Ezra released me and I got dressed for school. I lifted my shirt and looked at my normal-sized stomach in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. Ezra came in wearing a suit and tie. He bend down a kissed my stomach.

"Hi baby, this is your daddy. Me and your mommy love you." I giggled and bet down to kiss Ezra. He picked me up are lips locked and carried me to the car. I could get use to this whole living with your boyfriend thing. Ok so I mean sure we have a crazy stalker after us, but now they'll be three of us. We drove off to school jamming out to some 80's music. Then we pulled up to the hell hole, god I hated school. I kissed Ezra goodbye and got out of his car.

As I walked threw the never ending hallways and to my locker I saw Spencer leaning against my locker waiting for someone, I guess me.

"Aria!" Spencer said as soon as she saw me.

"What did I do now?!" I said thinking she was angry with me. She ran up and hugged me, crying. I pushed her away not sure what was going on. "Spence... What's wrong."

"You have to get an abortion."

"Spencer no! I told you I'm keeping my baby!"

"Aria you don't understand!"

I put my hand on my hip and sighed, "The tell me what I need to know!"

"I- I... -A sent me a message last night when you left." Spence said threw her tears, "It read, Get rid of the kid or pay the price. Long term my friends -A"

I hugged Spencer. "I won't let -A hurt you because of my baby! But you have to give a little too! My baby needs an Aunt Spencer!" She smiled and gave me another big hug.

"Aria I'm scared for you and Ezra! I couldn't stop thinking about it last night!"

"Spence we'll be fine."

The classes went by slower than normal that day. My mom didn't even look at me, and I guess the whole school knows now. Why do I say the whole school knows? -A saved me the trouble of telling everyone and sent a text to everyone who attended my school and -A spray painted the word "slut" on my locker in big red letters, signed with an -A, also in red spray paint. God, -A is not making my life any easier.

I got in Ezra car and he took of to drive us home. Then his phone rang, "It's me. Yeah. Oh shit! I forgot, I have a interview that day. Ok... I guess ill just have to-"

"Are you talking about picking up Malcolm?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, but Aria-"

"Ill pick him up."

"No you won't! Your pregnant and I told you I didn't want you leaving the house!" Ezra quickly snapped back to the phone realizing Maggie could still hear us. "Um you heard that? Yeah. Yes, Aria is pregnant. Yes, yes it's my baby. Maggie your going to far! I didn't knock her up we're in love! Ok, she'll come Monday. Alright bye." Ezra pulled into the parking spot for his apartment then sat back in his seat. I grabbed his hand and kisses him.

"You worry too much." I said breaking the kiss, "Everything will be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Monday. 4:00 PM after school.

Life has been crazy. I'm 2 weeks pregnant now and you can kind of see a bump. It's very small but the girls have noticed it, as well as I have. Thank god the morning sickness isn't so bad anymore.

I kissed Ezra, then got in my car, and started to drive to Maggie's house to pick up Malcolm. I thought on the way there about how -A hasn't bothered me or Ezra for awhile. -A mainly has been messing with the other girls. I have a bad feeling about that. I got to Maggie and Malcolm's house. got out of my, old beat up, classic volts wagon bug and knocked on the front door. Maggie answered it with a big smile on her face.

"Hello Aria." She said cheerfully, to be honest all this happiness was kinda scaring me.

"Hi Maggie." I said seeing if Malcolm was hiding behind her, he wasn't.

"Malcolm will be out in a second." Maggie said noticing my searching. "He's just grabbing some of his toys."

"Oh ok..." Everything was so awkward.

"So your pregnant, eh?"

"Yup."

"Ezra got another high schooler knocked up." I took a deep breath trying so hard to bite my tough.

"I wouldn't say knocked up. It was unexpected but we where going to raise a family one day anyway."

"Well now he's got two kids and one he never sees..."

"Maggie, will all do respect, he's trying his hardest. Life has been hard on me and Ezra lately."

"Really? How?" I don't understand why Maggie cared so much. She had a big grand house with a stone walk up to the marble door, and nice fresh flowers everywhere. Honestly, why did she care so much about how me and Ezra where doing in our small apartment. Ezra has been trying to find a job for months now, I asked him if he wanted me to pitch in and get a job too but he refuses. He won't let me help us pay off some of the bills. He always says he's the man of the house and he wants to show the new baby that it's father isn't a worthless bum. Of corse I tell him he's not but that's not good enough for him. Then also we have to worry about when -A will strike again. Damn.

"Well you see," I said feeling sharp pain in my side and crying out.

"Aria!" Maggie said putting her hands on my stomach.

"I'm fine... That happens sometimes."

"Are you sure your ok to drive?"

"Yup! Um I better go now though."

"Aria sweetie I don't think you should be driving, come inside. Ill call Ezra to come pick you up." Maggie grabbed my arm.

"No! Ezra is in the middle of a job interview! I'm fine really."

"Well... Ok... But if you need anything just call. Ill be out on a date so it's no big deal."

I smiled as Malcolm came into the doorway.

"Aria!" He said hugging me.

"Hi buddy!" I picked him up and he gave me a big kiss on the nose.

"No stop!" Maggie said taking Malcolm.

"Oh my god I'm sorry was I hurting him!" I can't believe I just messed up in front of Maggie. But she didn't look angry with me she looked confused.

"Aria, it's not Malcolm you where hurting... You could have hurt yourself and the baby!"

"Baby!?" Malcolm said confused. I smiled at Malcolm then said,

"We'll talk in the car."

He giggled and shook his head ok.

Maggie continued, "it's not good to carry heavy things when your pregnant. Did you really not know that?"

I sighed, "I don't know the first thing about being pregnant."

"It's alright Aria. Taking care of Malcolm like this will be a big help too."

"Thanks Maggie." We said our goodbyes and then me and Malcolm drove back to the apartment. We got inside and Malcolm plopped down on the couch.

"So where's the baby?!" Malcolm asked.

I smiled and sat down beside him. "The baby is in my tummy! We'll meet him or her in a few months."

Malcolm gasped. "THANK YOU ARIA." He hugged me with a big smile on his face. we colored and watched toy story 3 until Malcolm feel asleep on my lap. Then the pains started again. I was trying so hard not to cry out and wake up Malcolm but these pains lasted much longer and where so much more stronger then the last. They lasted about a minute each and where about five minutes apart. Then as I was in the middle of one Ezra came home.

"Hey honey- Aria?!" He saw me lying on our bed crying curled up in a little ball. "Oh my god... -A really did it."

I was confused, "Did what?"

"She said if I didn't call my mother and tell her you where pregnant she'd..." Ezra sat down and hugged me. He held me there for awhile until I cried out from the pain. "She said she'd drug you to give you contractions."

"WHAT? OH MY GOD WHY DIDNT YOU-" I stopped because the pain was so unbearable.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Now!" Ezra tried to pull me up but I wouldn't let him.

"No! I'm not going to the hospital. I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like this!"

"I'm sorry! I thought I was keeping you safe!"

"I'm not a baby! I know you just want to keep me and the baby safe, but by not telling me things is just hurting me even more!"

"You want to know something else!" Ezra said basically screaming at me. "IM YOUR NEW ENGLISH LONG TIME SUB!" I broke down into tear which ended up waking Malcolm up.

"Daddy?" The boy said rubbing his sleeping eyes confused and tired.

"Malcolm ill take you home, ok?" Ezra said

"No! What's wrong with Aria and the baby! Daddy! Aria told a story and she said you were going to keep her safe!" I got up and hugged Malcolm still crying but not as much. Ezra stormed out of the apartment. I didn't want to hurt Malcolm. I didn't want to hurt anyone.

Tuesday, 8:00am

Spencer's POV

"I don't know how much longer I can do this." I said straining my tie in the girls bathroom at school with Hanna.

"Spence, you know she'd do the same for us." Hanna walked over and helped me straiten my collar.

"I know but -A has taken everything from me before so why wouldn't she do it again." Hanna looked me dead in the eye.

"Ill be here for you, and so will Emily."

I sighed "I just wish Aria could help us."

"Spence were doing this for Aria."

As we packed up our bags with makeup and other beauty products, Emily walked in bawling. I ran over to her worried sick.

"Emily!" I said hugging her. Hanna also came over and hugged her. "What's wrong?!"

Emily couldn't talk, she was hysterical. Hanna sat down with Emily still tight in her arms. Emily just cried into Hanna's chest for awhile.

"Em talk to us what's wrong." I said as the bell for second period rang.

"-A got my dad." She said her voice trembling.

Hanna looked at me with wide eyes, "you mean he's-"

"-A paid people in the Army to shoot down my dad."

"Ok, lets not blame this on -A." I said trying to be logic. Emily held up her phone with a text message that I read out loud,

"Did mommy tell you your dads missing? I bet not. Well I know he's not missing but dead. I told you get rid of Aria's baby or else. -A." I was sick to my stomach. -A killed Emily's dad. Who knows what she'd do to the rest of us... Maybe this was the work of red coat.

"So your mom knew your dad was missing and didn't tell you? And now -A is telling you she knows he's dead because we still didn't stop Aria from having the baby?" Hanna asked.

"Maybe if Spencer wouldn't have freaked out on Aria... maybe this wouldn't have happened! At first -A was just messing with you! Then it spread to me, next is Hanna!" Emily snapped at me.

"So it's my fault -A killed your dad! Maybe you should stop pointing fingers at others and look at yourself." Emily got up and left.

"Spencer!"

"I-I didn't mean it-"

"Whatever!" Hanna went out after Emily.

Aria's POV

I was in math class waiting for the other girls to get there. we were a good ten minutes into class when Emily Hanna and Spencer, in that order, came in the class. I got out my phone and started group texting them from under my desk.

Aria: Were where you guys

Spencer: Library

Emily: bathroom

Hanna: Science

Aria: What?

Spencer: I was looking for a book in the library then ran into Emily in the hallway and me and her had to go to the bathroom because we had to talk and... Then Hanna came in the bathroom from science class.

Aria: So is everyone ok? Emily you look like you've been crying.

Emily: my dad's body was found.

I put my phone down and looked at emily from across the room. Emily's eyes where filled with tear she looked at me with the weight of the world. I mouthed the words to her "I'm sorry" suddenly tears slid down my cheeks. As class went on me and Emily straitened out and stop crying. We got strange looks from our classmates. What else could people think about me, they all know I'm pregnant. And being the best friend of a girl who was murdered isn't exactly ideal. Thank god they don't know the baby is our long term subs kid or that I live with our long term sub. Speaking of living with my long term sub, Ezra and me arn't talking after last night. Ezra drove Malcolm home then never came back. He was at school this morning though. I hope he's home tonight. I just want to say I'm sorry and ill listen to him 100% for now on. The bell rang to let us out of second period. I went over to Emily, as she was gathering up her things, and hugged her. To my surprise the others just walked out of the room. Normally we would all group hug.

"Emily, is there something you arn't telling me?"

"No... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my dad earlier, I didn't get the text until right after 1st period. Then I ran strait to the bathroom."

"I thought Spencer said you bumped into her in the hall way then you went to the bathroom." I cocked my eyebrow.

"That's what I met... Um... Well I have to go... For a quick swim. Bye!" Emily hurried out of the room. The whole time I watched her. Something was up and I had to find out what.


End file.
